


Day 20 - Divided

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [20]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Science, Three-Sentence Ficlet, author studied natural sciences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The lab is still split in half.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 3





	Day 20 - Divided

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to avoid the obvious angst route and instead gush about one of my favourite Pacific Rim things that doesn't get much attention.

The fact that their lab space is divided down the middle probably gives people the wrong idea, as does all the yelling and the fact that both sides of the room look although they belong to entirely different locations. It's a remnant of a time when they weren't a united front, that's true, but it's only a matter of practicality, now. 

Their specialties might differ, but they work best when they can confer; science is interdisciplinary, after all. 


End file.
